


Bungou Chronicles

by TrueDespair



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Another crossover pile I've made, But I'll have some fun doing it, Gen, Not sure where I'm going with this, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shot crossover of two series. Some on it's own and some may be a multi-parter but none will be connected to one another otherwise. Enjoy what's to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while, again. But I have made another crossover fic but this time it will be a pile of one-shots and whatnot. I might take suggestions but all in all, I hope you guys enjoy it. It might be a bit occ/crack, depending on how you look at it. BSD characterization is not my strong suit but I tried my best. Thank KelticCat for that comment in my other recent crossover story. Enjoy!

Not how I want my day to go: A day of an Idealist.

\--

Kunikida Doppo was what people call an idealist. One who has ideals, sticks to them and walks on earth as such. He had a schedule to uphold, deadlines to meet, and paperwork to do. Working at the Armed Detective agency had its quirks and stresses (I.E- One Dazai Omasu among other things) but as a person who is on the side of good and works to protect the people and the town; he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

One morning was like any other, alarm clock goes off, getting up, getting ready and going to work on schedule. He knew what path to take, what train to board and what stop to get off on. It was second nature in his head as he liked to be prompt to work. Sure he’d be seconds early sometimes but that’s fine. He’d go in, do his paperwork and wait for an assignment to take on if there was one.

Though this was _not_ on schedule.

He was getting off the train station, near the agency and onto the sidewalk. The city was already up and running. He checked his watch as the ticker went on. “Mm, I got about ten minutes to get to the building and I’ll be on time to greet everyone a good morning and start the day.” Taking out his notebook, he started walking and reading what he has already written down. It helped pass the time a bit more smoothly.

Walking by a small area that was a park, he looked up occasionally before going back to his notebook. By the third glance, he saw something….out of place. It was white…and round, and to top it off, it was sitting upright on one of the iron flat post that was part of a fence to the park.

An audible sound of a notebook closing was heard before Kunikida stepped forward and inspected the object in question. “How odd. Is it an animal, a stuffed animal perhaps?” With the notebook tucked under his arm, he picked up the object and furrowed his eyebrows before he started squeezing it. “Looks like a toy a child has lost…and it’s still in good condition too….”

“Hey! That tickles~!”

There was a beat of silence before Kunikida looked both left and right. Did…did he hear that right? It sounded like a small voice, almost a child. But that can’t be right?

“Over here silly!”

He looked forward. And saw eyes blinking back at him, the thing he was holding blinked and smiled back at him. He gently placed the thing down. “Note to self: get more rest and strangle Dazai for what he put in my tea yesterday….” He started charting down with his pen. “Currently hallucinating and seeing white things talking….”

“I’m not a thing! I’m a Mokona!”

“And it has a name—ahh!” He flinched as Mokona, as it called itself, latched onto his shoulder. He was frozen stiff as the white thing was cooing.

“Ooh….you have pretty handwriting!” Mokona complimented with feet swinging in the air. “You must be very important to write down stuff.”

He blinked before he cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses to try and erase the faint blush from his cheeks. “O-Of course. I’m a busy man with things to do. As such,” He took Mokona and placed it down where it was originally stood. “I should be going.” With a short wave he started walking. “Alright, well that’s something to file down for later.” He checked his watch. “Now I only have seven minutes to get the building so if I hurry a bit, I can still make in—” He never got to finish that sentence. Why?

Because something fast and white went and whacked him from behind and latching onto the back of his head.

The force of the impact not only knocked him off his feet but sent him also falling forward. His glasses went off and landed just inches away from him as he landed face first into the sidewalk; his rear stuck up and his body just awkwardly hunched forward.

As curious bystanders took second looks at the side, Mokona giggled.

Kunikida slowly but surely got up as he placed both hands on the ground and pushed himself up. Sitting up in the middle of the sidewalk with the white thing latching onto him, he was having flashbacks of times when things didn’t go as planned and when things went to hell. Well in his own stubborn standards anyway, as Dazai would point out in a not so subtle way at times.

“Mokona wants to stay with you.” Mokona decided. “I like you and you’re a good guy, Mokona can tell.”

“….You can tell?” The man looked over the other; bypassing the fact that this thing was not only talking to him but attaching itself to him like a lost kitten. He likes cats just fine but like stated, beside the point. “There’s no way you can tell….um….”

“Mokona.” It chirped happily.

“….Mokona.” Kunkida finished. “Honestly, I don’t know what you are,” He stood up and bent down to pick up his glasses and ignoring the ‘I told you, I’m Mokona’ as if it made perfect sense, which it didn’t. “But there’s no way anyone can tell what someone is just at face value. They could be hiding something underneath. You can’t trust what you see on the surface. One of my ideals that I follow.”

“Ideals?”

“That’s right.” Before he knew it, he started walking with Mokona on him. “I’m an idealist. I stick to my beliefs and morals. It’s my way of life.” He held up his notebook. “This here, holds everything.”

“Everything?” Mokona asked; curious.

“Yes, my ideals, my goals, schedules, thoughts. All written down. In here, my future is laid down in front of me and I do my best to follow that path.”

“Mm…” Mokona hummed. “But that notebook is more special than that, isn’t it?”

That made him stop. “Special?”

“Mm-hm, Mokona can see that the notebook has something really special inside. It’s not magic exactly but it’s sort of like that.”

The man scoffed but couldn’t help but let out a faint smile at that. “Magic doesn’t exist, only abilities.”

“Abilities? What’s that? Like a skill?” Mokona was interested as it moved from the other’s head to his shoulder.

“Not exactly. And not everyone has them.” Kunikida explained. “It’s something supernatural that takes form in some people, could be objects that a person holds like my notebook.” He held it up. “Or a power within, like a few of my coworkers.”

“What does your notebook do?”

It had been a very long time since anyone would be so interested in what he had to say. Of course, he wasn’t ignored at work but to have someone listen to him and be interested to that degree, it was refreshing. “With a pen, I can write whatever comes to mind on the pages here. If I knew what it looks like and the functionality of it, it’ll take form. But it’s limited in size, if it’s bigger then this notebook, then it won’t happen.”

“But that’s still so cool, like bringing what you write to come to life! Mokona did something that like before! A long time ago.”

“Did you?” He was slowly easing into the fact that he was having a conversation with this Mokona. “Well it’s easier for me. I can’t imagine what it’s like to have the other spectrum of an ability.”

“Oh?”

“A brat, a co-worker of mine, had this ability Beast of the moonlight.” He recalled. “He has the ability to transform in a white tiger, typically at a full moon. But he has gotten better at controlling his ability among other things.”

“Why is that?” Kunikida went silent, as he tried to figure out what to say next. “It was what Dazai had said before. Those who rein in their abilities can go great things but there are also those who fall into ruin, due the lack of control that they have over their abilities. It’s not always easy to be an ability user. In a way, even I can’t understand what that’s like.”

“Ooh….” Mokona hummed. “You said a name, Dazai. Friend of yours?”

Flashbacks of being that suicidal’s partner started pouring into his head, every tick, every strain, every bout of anger and strangling the idiot just went through his mind’s eye for a very brief moment. And even that wasn’t brief enough.

“Hey, your face just got tight.”

He blinked and it all vanished once again into the back of his head. He then sighed. “That’s putting it lightly.” He settled on that. “And yes, before you ask, he has an ability as well. We all do at the agency.”

“What agency?”

“The Armed detective agency, an organization that handles cases and such that normal police could not handle. We solve those cases and protect the people in this city, Yokohama.” The more he talked; the more he felt like he was having a conversation with a kid. “Anyway, it’s a busy job but someone has got to do it.”

“That’s why Mokona said that you’re a good guy.”

He sighed as he looked at the other. “Like I said, there’s no way you can tell—”

“Mokona knows.” It then hopped down onto the top of a bench. “Mokona isn’t blind. Mokona knows a lot, more than anyone can. It’s one of my 108 abilities!”

Kunikida went ballistic, though the screaming was internal as he stared at the white thing. _‘A-A hundred and eight abilities!? That….that thing has so many abilities!? That is not humanly possible!’_

“I told you, I’m a Mokona!” The white thing huffed.

“That’s not possible to have over a hundred abilities! At that point, that’s a god and even then that’s too much!” He then blushed as he heard people around him whispering about him talking to a stuffed animal. He pushed up his glasses.

“It’s my secret techniques.” Mokona explained. “I can do a lot of things; even see when people are sad….”

That got his attention as he looked at the other. “Sad?”

Mokona nodded. “Yes, I have a family and they used to be very sad, always in pain. But now it’s much better. Mommy is smiling more and daddy isn’t as grumpy but mommy still called him a grumpy puppy.” Mokona giggled.

His eyes softened as he listened to the other. “I see, well it’s good to have a family. You should cherish what you have.”

“You should too.”

“Eh?”

“Mokona knows you’re a good guy. But I can tell that you’re sad about something, maybe a lot of things.” Mokona explained. “You want to make the world a better place, you want to protect others and do a lot of good. But you’re also worried and sad about something too. You lost some people, right?”

“…H-How did you…?”

“Because my family lost people too.” Mokona’s expression was solemn and not like the cheerful glee that it had. “They lost people too, people they cared about. They were all sad and scared. Mokona did what Mokona could. But even if they lost a lot, they still gain a lot; we’re still one big happy family! You have a family too, right?”

Kunikida thought about it. He had a mother and a father, had a decent childhood with friends and grew up, relatively normal. But his mind shifted not to them, but to a brat who was learning the ropes, a detective who was while a bit egoistic, the best one around, a timid redhead with his eccentric young sister, a doctor who was both cunning and kind, a boy who was cheerful if not a bit out of place, a older man who was his mentor and boss, and finally a manic who was all smiles but had something deeper and darker lurking behind; something he has yet to understand completely. In the end, Kunikida let out a smile.

“See, even when you have your bad days or sad days, you still have family with you. Not just by blood either.” Mokona smiled brightly. “You wouldn’t trade them for anything.”

“….No, I wouldn’t.” He didn’t hesitate in responding but he only paused when he was surprised that his mind agreed just as quickly. “I wouldn’t. They are a rowdy bunch but, we’re stuck together for a long time.”

“That’s the spirit!” Mokona cheered. “Cherish that and hold them close! That way you won’t be sad anymore!”

“I never thought I would see the day that someone like you can see right through me.” He sighed out a smile. “That is not ideal at all.” Just then, he felt his pocket vibrate. Taking his phone out, he answered it. “Kunikida speaking.”

“Kunikida-san! Where are you? Is everything okay?”

“Huh? What are you talking about, brat?”

“You’re not normally this late! Even Dazai-san’s worried! Well, not really but still!”

There was a beat of silence before he went and checked his watch and sure enough….it was almost noon.

Birds suddenly flew away from trees at the sound of a man screaming to the high heavens in realization.

“M-My schedule….thrown out the window.” He wallowed in despair as he hung his head low.

“Aw, cheer up, it’s not so bad.” Mokona was on his back in no time. “At least you got to talk to cute little ol’ me~”

Kunikida felt an anger mark on his forehead as he grabbed Mokona and started shaking the other. “What’s so cute about you!?”

Mokona just laughed as the man shook her. Yep, just like big puppy. Stubborn, grumpy and yet oh so kind.

\---Omake—

Kunikida stared as everyone in the office was crowding around Mokona. Why did he bring it to the agency, he had no idea. No one was getting their work done and time was being wasted. He can only stare as the white rabbit thing twirled around; making the girls, especially Naomi, coo in glee.

“Ah, Kunikida-san….?” Atsushi moved next to his superior.

“Don’t ask me, I had no choice.” He got out his notebook with pen in hand. Though he looked like he was frustrated with the world; in one of the pages, he was writing down something. Or rather, drawing something. With the name in the corner.

That’ll be his little secret.

\--End--


End file.
